ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire
, (lit. "Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire") is a 2010 Japanese film in the Ultra Series to celebrate the franchise's 45th anniversary. It serves as a sequel to Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. The catchphrases for the movie are "Kaiser Belial descent. Zero, fight with light!" (皇帝（カイザー）ベリアル、降臨。ゼロ、光とともに立ち向かえ! Kaizā Beriaru, kōrin. Zero, hikari to tomo ni tachimukae!) and "This is our light!" (これが、俺たちの光だッ!). The film was directed by Yuichi Abe. The lead character Run (who serves as Ultraman Zero's human form) is portrayed by Yu Koyanagi, the son of Bro. Tom of the Bubblegum Brothers. Other characters include Run's brother Nao, portrayed byTatsuomi Hamada and Run's love interest Princess Emerana of Planet Esmeralda, portrayed by actressTao Tsuchiya. The film will also feature a new version of Ultraman Belial called Galactic Emperor Kaiser Belial (銀河皇帝カイザーベリアル''Ginga Kōtei Kaizā Beriaru''?). It will also feature Ultraman Zero's ultimate form, Ultimate Zero (ウルティメイトゼロ''Urutimeito Zero''?), by using the Shield of Baradhi (バラージの盾''Barāji no Tate''?) which becomes the Ultimate Aegis (ウルティメイトイージス''Urutimeito Ījisu''?). Plot Having survived his battle against Ultraman Zero from the previous film, the evil Ultraman Belial, now known as Galactic Emperor Kaiser Belial (銀河皇帝カイザーベリアル''Ginga Kōtei Kaizā Beriaru'') has taken up a new conquest for universal domination. Having gained two allies in his conquest, as well as creating millions of robot servants known individually as the Legionoids (レギオノイド''Regionoido''?)and the Darklops (ダークロプス''Dākuropusu''?), Belial attacks the planet of Esmeralda. Taking the planet hostage and brainwashing the guardian of the planet, Kaiser Belial is victorious in capturing the planet. Back in Nebula M78, The Land of Light is attacked by one of Belial's robot carrier, containing 3 Darklopses. Luckily Ultraman Zero shows up along with UltraSeven and destroys the Darklopses before they can get away. Tracing the energy where the Darklops came from, the Ultras come to a conclusion that the Darklops came from an alternate universe and therefore are unable to come together to stop them. Ultraman Zero obligates to go by himself to stop Belial, and so the Ultra Brothers and all of the citizens create a travel sphere to send Ultraman Zero to the universe that Belial is terrorizing. Before departing however, Ultra Seven gives Zero a newly crafted item known as the "Zero Bracelet," an item that acts as a backup power source should Zero run out of energy when things are in a dire state. It can be used for only 3 times. On Planet Esmeralda, Belial's Legionoid Army is causing destruction and attacking a group of rebels who are trying to attack. Battling against the Legionoids are Nao and Run, two brothers who pilot a vehicle to do battle against the army. When Run tries to save Nao from falling into a volcanic pit, Ultraman Zero arrives and notices the situation the two are in. The bracelet proved to be useful as the suns in that universe are incapable of recharging Ultra beings. As a result, Ultraman Zero uses Run's body as his host and shortly after joining, Zero easily takes out the Legionoids. However in doing so Ultraman Zero is forced to assume the identity of Nao's brother, Run to both keep the heavily wounded Run alive as well as to conserve energy. After greeting Nao and telling him of the situation, Zero (as Run) learns that Belial is harvesting the universe for Emeralds, which can be converted into raw energy. Belial is planning on using mass quantities of the emeralds' power in his conquest of the universe. Nao believes that an artifact known as the "Shield of Baradhi" is the only thing that can stop Kaiser Belial. Shortly after the truth is realized, the Legionoids attack Run and Nao again but are stopped after the two brothers stow away on an unknown vessel that blasts off into space. Upon investigating, Run and Nao meet the Princess of Esmeralda, Emerana. They also learn (after nearly having their memories erased) that the ship they are flying on is sentient and is called Star Corvette Jean-bird (スターコルベットジャンバード''Sutā Korubetto Janbādo''?), a spaceship with artificial intelligence that is passed down through the planet's royal family. After being spared from Jean-bird's memory wiping process. Run and Nao make quick friends with Princess Emerana and after Run reveals his identity as Ultraman Zero, the trio and Jean-bird agree to stop Kaiser Belial's conquest by searching for the mythical Shield of Baradhi. Along their way, the heroes meet The Pirates of Flames (炎の海賊''Honō no Kaizoku'). A wily crew of hostile pirates that sail throughout a galaxy known as "The Space Nitromethane Sea." With them is a more hot-tempered and free spirited bodyguard known as Glenfire (グレンファイヤー''Gurenfaiyā''). At first identifying the Jean-bird with hostility, Run becomes Ultraman Zero for the first time to try and reason with the crew of Pirates. Shortly after, Glenfire and Ultraman Zero battle to prove Zero's innocence, with the fight ending in a standstill and Zero gaining the Pirates' and Glenfire's trust. Suddenly the crew are attacked by Kaiser Belial's Squadron of Legionoids, lead of one of Kaiser Belial's generals, Darkgone(ダークゴーネ''Dākugōne''?). Outnumbered and overpowered by Darkgone's squadron of Legionoids, Glenfire provides information about the whereabouts of the Shield of Baradhi to Zero and proceeds to agitates the mass quantities of Nitromethane with his fire abilities and causes a massive explosion, destroying all the Legionoids, scares away Darkgone, and presumably killing Glenfire in the process. Now with the location of the Shield now known, The heroes head off to its location in the 2-D Planet of Mirrors (鏡の星''Kagami no Hoshi''?). There they meet another bodyguard to the planet and the Shield known as Mirror Knight (ミラーナイト''Mirā Naito''?), who (unknown to the group) was corrupted and brainwashed by Kaiser Belial (which is seen while he is guarding the kingdom of Esmeralda.) Run transforms into Ultraman Zero a second time and proceeds to battle with the corrupted Mirror Knight and in the process, expels the evil energy from within Mirror Knight, restoring him back to his senses. Redeemed and grateful, Mirror Knight joins the heroes in their journey and informs them of the Shield of Baradhi's location below the Planet's surface. Upon reaching its location, The Shield of Baradhi is revealed to be a statue known as "Noa" and a trinket around Nao's neck is all that is left to complete the shield. However in placing the final piece to the shield, time causes the shield to disintegrate into sand, shocking and saddening the heroes for their journey being wasted. Suddenly, the Planet of Mirrors is attack by another one of Kaiser Belial's generals, Iaron (アイアロン''Aiaron''?), who proceeds to destroy the Planet of Mirrors with the help of several of Belial's ships. In the ensuring chaos, Mirror Knight is defeated and Run is separated from Nao and Emerana and falls unconscious just before attempting to transform into Ultraman Zero for the third and final time. Awakening, Run finds himself inside of Belial's massive vessel that is still attached to the planet of Esmeralda and is confronted by a scarred and vengeful Kaiser Belial. Reveling in his "victory," Kaiser Belial reveals that he will send thousands of Darklopses to attack the Land of Light out of revenge for what happened to him in the past. Run watches in horror as the Ultras are beaten by Belial's forces but is overjoyed when he learns that Nao and Emerana have survived the destruction from previously. Also surviving from the destruction was Mirror Knight, who emerges and frees Run so that he may transform into Ultraman Zero. The Final Battle between Ultraman Zero and Kaiser Belial then proceeds and the two battle to a standstill. However, Kaiser Belial unleashes a Dark Specium Ray and incapacitates Ultraman Zero before fleeing. Meanwhile, Iaron and Mirror Knight face off in Kaiser Belial's headquarters and Darkgone faces off against Jean-bird, who is running out of power. With no other option, Emerana sacrifices herself to fuel Jean-bird with her own Emerald energy by locking herself into his main engine, allowing Jean-bird to transform into a more humanoid robot form known as "Jean-bot (ジャンボット''Janbotto''?)." With Nao's help, Jean-bot destroys Darkgone and Mirror Knight is victorious in killing Iaron as well. Suddenly, Ultraman Zero finds Kaiser Belial standing atop a mountain of Emeralds he had harvested from planets and Kaiser Belial proceeds to absorb its massive energy qualities, transforming Belial into a towering monster known as Arch Belial(アークベリアル''Aku Beriaru''?). Now physically towering and unstoppable, Arch Belial overpowered and tortures Zero as Mirror Knight and Jean-Bot are unable to stop him. Miraculously, Glenfire returns and rescues Ultraman Zero, as well as reveals that he and the Pirate of Flames also brought along help in the form of the Planet of Mirrors army and Esmeralda's royal guard, whom altogether hold off Belial's Legionoid and ship fortresses. Arch Belial however intends on destroying Zero and Esmeralda with his enhanced power. Ultimately during the battle with Belial and having all energies in his bracelet used up, Zero's strength is spent and finally dies from exhaustion. Not intent on losing and now understanding the purpose of the Shield of Baradhi, Nao informs everyone not to lose hope and eventually, Zero is revived and brought forth by Ultraman Noa, who bestows the Shield of Baradhi onto Zero, transforming the Ultra into Ultimate Zero (ウルティメイトゼロ''Urutimeito Zero''?). With his enhanced powers, Ultimate Zero destroyed Belial with a bow like specium ray while exhailing 'This is our light!'defeating Belial himself, saving the universe from his tyranny. With Belial gone for good, the Ultras easily destroy his weapons and tranquility returns to the universe. Princess Emerana reveals to have survived using her energy to power Jean-Bot, and Ultraman Zero separates from Run's body, allowing him to live a normal life with Nao again. Ultraman Zero proceeds to head back to his home Universe, but has a change of heart when Glenfire, Mirror Knight, and Jean-Bot urge him to stay. Thus, Zero forms "The Ultimate Force Zero" (ウルティメイトフォースゼロ''Urutimeito Fōsu Zero''?) out of the allies and friends he had made along his journey and Zero decides to stay with the group after all. All of the new characters in the film except Darkclops are based on the protagonists and antagonists of the Tsuburaya Productions television programs: Fireman, Mirrorman, and Jumborg Ace. ''Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden'' To promote the movie, two special DVDs is released to lead up to the storyline of the movie titled Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero (ウルトラ銀河伝説外伝　ウルトラマンゼロVSダークロプスゼロ''Urutora Ginga Densetsu Gaiden: Urutoraman Zero VS Dākuropusu Zero''?). Shota Minami,Hiroyuki Konishi, Ryu Manatsu, and Mamoru Miyano reprise their roles from Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle, Never Ending Odyssey, and Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy in these DVDs.[1] The Gaiden will also feature Darklops Zero (ダークロプスゼロ''Dākuropusu Zero''?, also voiced by Miyano) who is the prototype of Darklops and can wear an armor similar to the Techtor Gear Zero called Techtor Gear Black (テクターギアブラック''Tekutā Gia Burakku''?) along with Gomora's mechanical doppelganger Mecha Gomora (メカゴモラ''Meka Gomora''?) created by the Alien Salome Herodia (ヘロディア?, Portrayed by Tomomi Miyashita). Also appearing are the mass produced robot Imitation Ultra Brothers (ニセウルトラ兄弟''Nise Urutora Kyōdai''?) created by the Alien Salome Herodia, which includes Imit Ultra Seven (SR) (ニセウルトラセブン（SR）''Nise Urutorasebun (Esu Āru)?), as the leader, Imit Zoffy (SR) (ニセゾフィー（SR）''Nise Zoffī (Esu Āru)?), Imit Ultraman (SR) (ニセウルトラマン（SR）''Nise Urutoraman (Esu Āru)?), Imit Ultraman Jack (SR) (ニセウルトラマンジャック（SR）''Nise Urutoraman Jakku (Esu Āru)?), Imit Ultraman Ace (SR) (ニセウルトラマンエース（SR）''Nise Urutoraman Ēsu (Esu Āru)?). "SR" is short for Salome Robo (サロメロボ''Sarome Robo?). Stages #Cosmic Collision (衝突する宇宙''Shōtotsu suru Uchū''?) - November 26, 2010 #Zero's Suicide Zone (ゼロの決死圏''Zero no Kesshiken''?) - December 22, 2010 Cast *Run (ラン''Ran''?): Yu Koyanagi (小柳 友''Koyanagi Yū''?) *Nao (ナオ?): Tatsuomi Hamada (濱田 龍臣''Hamada Tatsuomi''?) *Princess Emerana Luludo Esmeralda (エメラナ・ルルド・エスメラルダ姫''Emerana Rurudo Esumeraruda Hime''?): Tao Tsuchiya (土屋 太鳳''Tsuchiya Tao''?) *Hiro (ヒロ?): Tamotsu Ishibashi (石橋 保''Ishibashi Tamotsu''?)[6] *Mina (ミナ?): Yasue Sato (さとう やすえ''Satō Yasue''?)[6] *Run (young) (ラン（幼少期）''Ran (Yōshōki)?): Kaito Nitta (新田 海統''Nitta Kaito?) *Nao (young) (ナオ（幼少期）''Nao (Yōshōki)?): Kaito Kobayashi (小林 櫂人''Kobayashi Kaito?) *Grandmother (ばぁちゃん''Baachan''?): Minako Ide (井出 みな子''Ide Minako''?) *King Emerado (エメラド王''Emerado Ō''?):: Kenro Nanbara (南原 健朗''Nanbara Kenrō''?)[6] *Queen Emelulu (エメルル王妃''Emeruru Ōhi''?): Yuka Hanabusa (英 由佳''Hanabusa Yuka''?) *Princess Emeral (エメラル王女''Emeraru Ōjo''?): Maaya Takada (高田 真綾''Takada Maaya''?) *Garu (ガル?): Sei Hiraizumi (平泉 成''Hiraizumi Sei''?) *Giru (ギル?): Kitaro (きたろう''Kitarō''?) *Guru (グル?): Bengaru (ベンガル?) *Ultraman Zero (ウルトラマンゼロ''Urutoraman Zero''?, Voice), Darklops (ダークロプス''Dākuropusu''?, Voice): Mamoru Miyano (宮野 真守''Miyano Mamoru''?) *Mirror Knight (ミラーナイト''Mirā Naito''?, Voice): Hikaru Midorikawa (緑川 光''Midorikawa Hikaru''?) *Glenfire (グレンファイヤー''Gurenfaiyā''?, Voice): Tomokazu Seki (関 智一''Seki Tomokazu''?) *Jean-bot (ジャンボット''Janbotto''?, Voice): Hiroshi Kamiya (神谷 浩史''Kamiya Hiroshi''?) *Father of Ultra (ウルトラの父''Urutora no Chichi''?, Voice): Tokuma Nishioka (西岡 徳馬''Nishioka Tokuma''?) *Zoffy (ゾフィー''Zofī''?, Voice): Hideyuki Tanaka (田中 秀幸''Tanaka Hideyuki''?)[6] *Ultraman (ウルトラマン''Urutoraman''?, Voice): Susumu Kurobe (黒部 進''Kurobe Susumu''?) *Ultra Seven (ウルトラセブン''Urutora Sebun''?, Voice): Kohji Moritsugu (森次 晃嗣''Moritsugu Kōji''?) *Ultraman Jack (ウルトラマンジャック''Urutoraman Jakku''?, Voice): Jiro Dan(団 時郎''Dan Jirō''?)[6] *Ultraman Ace (ウルトラマンエース''Urutoraman Ēsu''?, Voice): Keiji Takamine(高峰 圭二''Takamine Keiji''?)[6] *Ultraman Taro (ウルトラマンタロウ''Urutoraman Tarō''?, Voice): Hiroya Ishimaru (石丸 博也''Ishimaru Hiroya''?)[6] *Ultraman 80 (ウルトラマン80 Urutoraman Eiti?, Voice): Hatsunori Hasegawa(長谷川 初範''Hasegawa Hatsunori''?)[6] *Yullian (ユリアン''Yurian''?, Voice): Sayoko Hagiwara (萩原 佐代子''Hagiwara Sayoko''?)[6] *Kaiser Belial (カイザーベリアル''Kaizā Beriaru''?, Voice): Hiroyuki Miyasako (宮迫 博之''Miyasako Hiroyuki''?) of Ameagari Kesshitai *Iaron (アイアロン''Aiaron''?, Voice): Norio Wakamoto (若本 規夫''Wakamoto Norio''?) *Darkgone (ダークゴーネ''Dākugōne''?, Voice): Taiyo Kawashita (川下 大洋''Kawashita Taiyō''?) *Two Dimensional Person (二次元の民''Nijigen no Tami''?, Voice): Nobuyuki Ishida (石田 信之''Ishida Nobuyuki''?) *Narration (ナレーション''Narēshon''?): Koji Ishizaka (石坂 浩二''Ishizaka Kōji''?) Suit actors *Ultraman Zero: Hideyoshi Iwata (岩田 栄慶''Iwata Hideyoshi''?) *Glenfire: Daisuke Terai (寺井 大介''Terai Daisuke''?) *Jean-bot: Tatsunari Fukushima (福島 龍成''Fukushima Tatsunari''?) *Mirror Knight: Yoshihiro Rikimaru (力丸 佳大''Rikimaru Yoshihiro''?) *Kaiser Belial: Hiroshi Suenaga (末永 博志''Suenaga Hiroshi''?) Theme songs ; Opening theme *"Susume! Ultraman Zero" (すすめ！ウルトラマンゼロ''Susume! Urutoraman Zero''?, "Let's Go! Ultraman Zero") **Artist: voyager ;Ending theme * "Unmei no Shizuku ~Destiny's star~" (運命のしずく～Destiny's star～?, "Drop of Fate ~Destiny's star~") **Artist: GIRL NEXT DOOR References #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ultraman_Zero:_The_Revenge_of_Belial#cite_ref-mainichi_0-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ultraman_Zero:_The_Revenge_of_Belial#cite_ref-mainichi_0-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ultraman_Zero:_The_Revenge_of_Belial#cite_ref-mainichi_0-2 c''] "映画『ウルトラマンゼロ THE MOVIE』全国ロードショー決定！ - 毎日ｊｐ(毎日新聞)". Retrieved 2010-06-28.[dead link] #^' "ブラザー・トムの次男・小柳友、映画初主演作でウルトラマンゼロに変身 ニュース-ORICON STYLE-". June 28, 2010. Retrieved 2010-06-28. #'^' "最新映画ニュース　エンタメ～テレ　最新映画ナビ: 『ウルトラマンゼロ THE MOVIE 超決戦！ベリアル銀河帝国』公開決定！". June 28, 2010. Retrieved 2010-06-28. #'^' ''Figure-Oh No. 152 #'^' Hyper Hobby December 2010 #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ultraman_Zero:_The_Revenge_of_Belial#cite_ref-kinejun_5-0 '''''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ultraman_Zero:_The_Revenge_of_Belial#cite_ref-kinejun_5-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ultraman_Zero:_The_Revenge_of_Belial#cite_ref-kinejun_5-2 ''c] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ultraman_Zero:_The_Revenge_of_Belial#cite_ref-kinejun_5-3 d''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ultraman_Zero:_The_Revenge_of_Belial#cite_ref-kinejun_5-4 ''e] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ultraman_Zero:_The_Revenge_of_Belial#cite_ref-kinejun_5-5 f''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ultraman_Zero:_The_Revenge_of_Belial#cite_ref-kinejun_5-6 ''g] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ultraman_Zero:_The_Revenge_of_Belial#cite_ref-kinejun_5-7 h''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ultraman_Zero:_The_Revenge_of_Belial#cite_ref-kinejun_5-8 ''i] "「作品情報」ウルトラマンゼロ　ＴＨＥ　ＭＯＶＩＥ　超決戦！ベリアル銀河帝国 － キネマ旬報映画データベース". Retrieved 2010-11-09. External links *Official website *The Strongest Room of Kaiser Belial - Collaboration with Nico Nico Douga Gallery 936full-ultraman-zero--the-revenge-of-belial-poster.jpg 1772ef0049a87cc3b6a26905ff8bb438.JPG monster-king-big-monster-chapter-1-13-end-dvd.jpg belialf.jpg 20110609_402231ce0ae3289f38fce7ma05YdZsyb.jpg 001.jpg 968full-ultraman-zero--the-revenge-of-belial-photo.jpg 936full-ultraman-zero--the-revenge-of-belial-screenshot (1).jpg|Belial and his army AIP-2011-05-24-12h58m38s79.jpg darklops-group_3828.jpg|Darklops Zero at the Land of Light ultraman-zero--the-revenge-of-belial-screenshot.jpg|Nao ultraman zero.jpg|Ran Ultra_Zero_Eye_InUsef8t7u.jpg|Ran using the Ultra Eye Glenfire_zps9a4223e3.jpg|Glenfire about to fight Zero ultraman-zero-the-movie-the-revenge-of-be---eoneiinkkooqnak.jpg|Zero about to fight Glenfire 971cfb2a8ab218377e4b6954f37375c7.jpg|Zero fighting Glenfire 968full-ultraman-zero--the-revenge-of-belial-screenshot.jpg 936fullultraman-zero--the-revenge-of-belial-screenshot.jpg|Emerana MirrorKnight-Dark.jpg|Mirror Knight under Beilial's dark influence 936full-ultraman-zero--the-revenge-of-belial-screenshot (2).jpg|Mirror Knight after Zero cleansed him of Belial's darkness guisultramanzerotherever.jpg|Ran, Emerana, and Nao at the Shield of Baradhi UltramanBelial-Kaiser_zpse281f18d.jpg UltramanZero_zps02384b63.jpg 968full-ultraman-zero--the-revenge-of-belial-screenshot (1).jpg 936full-ultraman-zero--the-revenge-of-belial-screenshot.jpg Ultraman belial by dragonslaye56-d4ea22t.png|Arch Belial Arc_Belial's_gotZero.png|Arch Belial holding Zero UltramanNoaandZerofuy.png|Ultraman Noa reviving Zero 2011091101333658e.jpg 968full-ultraman-zero--the-revenge-of-belial-screenshot (2).jpg 5599480520120606161034035.jpg Category:Movies Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Ultraman Zero Movies Category:Ultra Galaxy Series Category:Pages need of code cleanup